Currently, a variety of tasks related to the operation of a gaming machine including associated systems and a variety of the services offered to game players, are disjunctive. For example, a gaming machine may be arranged to accept credit cards, coins or cash as a payment form from a player for entitlement to place a bet and play a game. To facilitate these functions, gaming machines may be linked to a first network which is arranged to carry out a credit card authorization function.
A gaming machine may also include a card reader for reading information from a player tracking card and for tracking player play and rewarding awards for play. For this purpose, gaming machines may be linked to a second, entirely different player tracking network. This network may be arranged to monitor a player's play and award the player “comps” in the event the player's play reaches one or more predetermined levels, as generally reflected by points which are awarded for play. In the event a player receives sufficient points, the player may proceed to a player reward station and “cash in” their points for the comp, such as free games, a free dinner or show. Generally, this requires that a player take their player tracking card to the reward booth after they have stopped playing a gaming machine, provide their player tracking card as identification, and then be awarded a “comp.”
The machine may also be provided with a jack into which may be plugged diagnostic equipment for receiving information from a gaming controller of the machine. In order to receive information regarding the operation of the gaming machine, however, a technician must travel to the machine with the necessary diagnostic equipment. Diagnosis information may be viewed on a screen of the diagnostic equipment.
It is desirable to reduce the complexity of the gaming machine, as such both reduces its cost of manufacture and cost of operation. At the same time, it is desirable to make the gaming machine more versatile, offering the player a greater number of services.